What is that?
by czarinaandrea
Summary: Bella sees something in Edward's car and gets curious. Rated K just in case.


TITLE: What is that

**TITLE: What is that?**

**Rating: K+**

**Summary: Bella sees **_**something**_** in Edward's Volvo that catches her eye and gets curious.**

**Pairing: BellaxEdward**

**Type: One-shot fanfic**

_**Bella's POV**_

**WHAT IS THAT?**

"Hey Edward!" I greeted him as he went to meet me at the door.

He smiled. His answering smile was dazzling. I had to remember how to breathe.

"Breathe Bella." He reminded me.

I took a deep breath. I just realized that it was ragged.

"So, shall we go?" he asked me, still smiling.

I nodded. I didn't want to speak because I didn't trust my voice right now. As Edward led me to his car, I saw something white inside. I got curious and looked at him. His face was tense. I knew what he would do before he acted. I hurriedly opened the door to get the white thing on my seat, but he got it first.

"Awww! Edward, what is that?" I asked, my curiosity not disappearing.

"Um, I'll show it to you later." He promised.

"Sure?" I asked cautiously.

He nodded. I looked at him as I got in the car and he sped away. I knew that he was feeling nervous because the speedometer read that he was driving at one hundred kilometres per hour.

"Bella," he said as we reached the school.

"I'll be hunting with Emmett today." He announced.

I pouted.

"But how about that thing…?" I asked as I peeked over his arm.

"I'll show it to you later." He repeated. The look in his eyes made me quiet.

"Thank you." He said as he opened my door.

He was so fast that I didn't see him go out. So silent as well, that I didn't hear the door slam. I got out of the car and closed the door myself.

"I'll be leaving now. Please stay safe." He said as he touched my cheek.

I smiled. "Of course." I promised him.

He took my right hand and placed the car keys on it. He softly kissed me on the lips and then disappeared to thin air. I sighed. Time stands still when I'm not with him. It will be a long, long, long day.

**FAST FORWARD!! **

School finished and I saw him beside his Volvo. I sighed in relief and almost ran to him. I stopped and got the car keys out of my pocket. I handed it to him and I got in the car. I noticed that he was quite excited.

"Why're you excited?" I blurted out without thinking.

"Oh, nothing much." He replied with a dazzling smile.

"You're dazzling me again." I told him as I looked away. I could feel the blood rushing up to my cheeks.

He reached out and lifted my chin to face him.

"I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." He apologized. I could feel the intensity of his golden eyes on me.

I just nodded. In no time at all, we reached my house. We both got off, but he grew a _little_ impatient. He carried me and within two seconds, we were in my room. He handed me the white thing I saw this morning. I realized that it was a book.

"What is this?" I asked him, as I sat on my bed.

"I wrote it. It's an autobiography—if you could call it that." He smirked.

"What's it about?" I asked again.

"It's about our story. Since the first time I met you. It's in my perspective. It's quite like a diary too, because I wrote my thoughts there as well. I hope you like it. It's an advance birthday gift." He said.

"Thanks." I murmured.

Edward gave me three hours to finish his 'autobiography'. When I finished reading, I was crying. It was already night time when I looked out of my window.

"Edward…" I said only his name for I was lost for words.

He smiled and sat with me on the bed. He hugged me tightly and I responded with the same enthusiasm.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He answered. He kissed the top of my head.

"Forever and ever." I told him.

As he sang my lullaby, I fell into unconsciousness in his arms.

**Writer's Note: **I remind everybody that this is just a fanfic. I do not own the characters. I only own the plot. Please forgive me if I'm not that descriptive. I wrote this for the whole duration of my English and Physical Education class. My hand just itched to write a fanfic for Twilight because I was impatiently waiting for the Final Trailer for Twilight. When my little sister read this, she told me, "Sis, did you just write a 'fanfic petition' for the continuation of 'Midnight Sun'?" I didn't know how to respond! I hope you guys would review! Thanks very much!


End file.
